


Desserts

by wheel_pen



Series: Lucy [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Lucy can’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lucy, my original character, is Clark’s cousin on the Kent side. Although human she may have some strange psychic powers and definitely has some issues in her past. She’s having a tough time with her mom and goes to live with Jonathan and Martha for a while. She and Lex form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. In my world, Lex eventually becomes President. And his staff is from The West Wing. 
> 
> 3\. I started writing this series during the third season of Smallville, so it diverges from canon then or earlier.
> 
> 4\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 5\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

Desserts were just more fun at Lex’s house. Even when it was something simple, like brownie sundaes, he always went all out—gourmet brownies, specialty ice creams, and every topping conceivable, from real fudge sauce to candy sprinkles to—

“Hey, Redi-Whip!” Lucy lunged across the marble countertop and grabbed the cheerful red-and-white can. She was halfway through wrestling the security ring off when she noticed Clark groaning and shaking his head while Lex chuckled and needled him.

“You owe me ten bucks, Farmboy,” he laughed, settling on a stool at the counter.

“That was a lucky guess,” Clark grumbled lightly, reaching for a bowl.

Lucy stared at them in suspicion. “What?”

Lex raised his eyebrows at Clark, as if to indicate that the loser not only had to pay ten dollars but also had to explain himself. The younger boy looked at Lucy a bit sheepishly. “Well,” he admitted slowly, “given an array of sweet, sticky, messy food products laid out on a counter…” He looked to Lex for support but got none. “…we kind of bet on which one you’d go for first.”

Lucy tried to fix Lex with a glare. “And you bet on the whipped cream, huh?”

Lex shrugged immodestly. “ _Spray_ whipped cream,” he corrected, helping himself to a brownie. “Ordinary Cool Whip you might have resisted. But cream propelled from a can by an aerosol? It was a lock.”

“I thought for sure it’d be the fudge sauce,” Clark told him, scooping up some cookie dough ice cream. “It’s so much… messier.”

“Yes, but there’s more play value in Redi-Whip.” Lex held Lucy’s gaze a beat too long, then turned quickly to Clark. “Don’t you think?”

Clark barely restrained a smirk. “I’ll have to bow to your greater experience in those matters, Lex,” he finally decided.


End file.
